Joyería
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Todos los artistas estamos locos.


Joyería.

Por primera vez en toda su vida, Kurosaki Karin ingresó a una joyería, mirando nerviosamente a su alrededor.

Desde solo los quince años de edad venía ganando una cantidad casi ridícula de dinero debido a su exitosa carrera como fotógrafa profesional, tenía un talento digamos innato en capturar las imagines en su momento exacto de grandeza, todo el mundo en Karakura y sus ciudades vecinas sabían que si querían al mejor fotógrafo en sus bodas, fiestas o eventos, tenían que contratar a Kurosaki Karin, por lo que era normal que su agenda esté completa y su billetera rebosante.

Todo ese dinero la hacía poder permitirse ciertos lujos, pero ella era una persona simple, lo único en lo que no escatimaba en gastos era en regalos para sus seres queridos.

Ese año su mejor amigo Yukio Vorarlberna se casó con Dokugamine Riruka, que aunque en el fondo era una buena persona, tenía gustos un tanto demasiado femeninos, y desde que se casó con el rubio asquerosamente rico acostumbraba a embadurnarse de joyas para lucirse como la esposa de un gran empresario que era, se volvió más excéntrica de lo que ya era y le gustaba presumirlo, aunque en serio en el fondo, muy, muy, muy en el fondo, seguía siendo una linda persona.

Ahora la chica de gustos extravagantes se había embarazado, y como era su semi-cuñada e iba a tener a su semi-sobrino, Karin decidió hacerle un regalo, y como en esa época Riruka estaba obsesionada con las joyas, allí estaba ella, por primera vez en una carísima joyería.

Podía permitírselo, claro, pero seguían sin gustarle esas estúpidas piedritas con las que le sacaban tanto dinero a los idiotas millonarios arrogantes que solo querían presumir su dinero.

Pero lo que sea para contentar a Riruka y que le permitiera a Yukio dejarla como la madrina de su bebé.

Miró con una mueca entre los escaparates, cada vez más horrorizada por los precios ridículos de ese montón de piedras. ¡Por todos los cielos que uno de esos collares costaba más que su auto!

-¿Puedo ayudarla en algo, señorita?- volteó sorprendida al escuchar una voz masculina, encontrándose con el encargado de la tienda, que sorprendentemente era un chico albino de ojos turquesas como de su edad, un chico lindo.

-Eh…- por un momento se quedó estática, recorriéndolo con la mirada descaradamente, antes de centrarse y recuperar la cordura, poniendo la más seria de sus miradas. –No, no realmente, solo estoy viendo, buscando algo que me guste.- volvió a repasar las repisas tratando de no quedarse a mirarlo como una idiota.

Volvió a fruncir el ceño ante una colección de anillos, pulseras y collares que costaba más que lo que costó la casa de sus padres.

-No es por ser entrometido, señorita, pero no parece que le guste nada de lo que está viendo.- murmuró el empleado con una mirada fría y distante, pero en su tono había leves rastros de ¿diversión?

-Pues, no, no me gusta.- admitió sin mirarlo, porque Dios sabe que si volvía a fijar su vista en él poco le faltaba para ponerse a babear. –La verdad detesto la joyería, solo estoy buscando un regalo para una amiga.- siguió mirando entre el montón de piedras.

-Vaya.- el albino se cruzó de brazos, mirándola con las cejas levemente arqueadas en señal de que estaba sorprendido. –Nunca había conocido a una mujer a la que no le gustara la joyería…- comentó más para sí mismo. –Menos una que la deteste.-

-Bueno, para mí no son más que un montón de piedras.- se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué? Imposible.- Karin frunció el ceño, finalmente mirándolo. –Entiendo que no sean lo tuyo, pero nadie puede negar que hay joyas muy bellas.- defendió su opinión entornando los ojos.

-Yo puedo.- sonrió algo altanera. Si había algo que odiaba era que metieran a todos en la misma bolsa, siempre había una excepción. –No son más que piedras de colores, ninguna realmente vale lo que cuesta.- ahora ella se cruzó de brazos.

-Permíteme estar en completo desacuerdo.- frunció el ceño. –Cada una de esas joyas costó el tiempo y dedicación de un talentoso artesano, y las horas de trabajos de muchos hombres para encontrarlas.-

-Gente desperdiciando su vida por el beneficio de snobs que valen menos que estas piedritas.- levanto la barbilla tercamente.

-Cada una es única y tiene un significado.-

-¿El significado de otra excusa para que los ricos se luzcan y los empresarios explotadores ganen más?-

-Ya, suficiente, no pienso seguir discutiendo contigo.- suspiró exasperado. –No sirve de nada discutir con alguien que no sabe apreciar el arte…- apartó la mirada con superioridad.

-¿Disculpa?- pisoteó. –Yo soy fotógrafa, una de las mejores.- sacó su cámara que siempre llevaba con ella como para probarlo. –Creo que puedo apreciar la belleza de algo en cuanto lo veo.- alardeó.

Normalmente no era tan altanera pero se negaba a perder la discusión con este tipo.

-Ah, con que eres Kurosaki Karin, ¿eh?- la miró atentamente. –Sabía que te me hacías familiar pero solo ahora puedo recordarte bien. Tú eras la fotógrafa en la boda de un amigo mío…- explicó ante su mirada confundida. –Y tú fama te precede, claro. Eres una artista en la fotografía, es una pena que no sepas valorar otro tipo de artes.- musitó con sequedad.

-Yo sé valorar el arte, solo que esto no arte, son piedras.-

-¿Y dices que una piedra no puede ser hermosa, dices que no se puede hacer de ellas una obra de arte?- ante esas palabras, Karin pensó bien por un momento antes de contestar.

-Yo creo que algo solo puede llamarse arte a sí mismo si provoca sensaciones en los demás. Estas piedras no me transmiten sentimientos, y no creo que transmitan sentimientos a nadie, la gente solo las quieren porque los hace sentir importantes.- declaró con firmeza, mientras en el fondo de su mente se debatía qué demonios estaba haciendo peleándose con el encargado de una tienda y si el tipo no tenía más clientes que atender.

Él se quedó en silencio por largo rato antes de volver a hablar.

-No estás del todo equivocada ahí…- admitió. –Pero tampoco tienes toda la razón. Las joyas pueden transmitir sensaciones también.- aseguró absolutamente seguro de lo que decía.

-Permíteme estar en completo desacuerdo.- le devolvió sus palabras.

-No, no te lo permito.- bufó y se frotó las sienes. –Ven conmigo, señorita.- se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia una puerta que decía "solo personal autorizado". –Quiero mostrarte algo que seguramente probará que te equivocas.-

Karin profundizó su ceño fruncido y decidió seguirlo contra todo su sentido común, aceptando el desafío implícito.

-Pues adelante.- traspasó la puerta que abrió para ella. –Pero solo para que tú…- calló a mitad de la frase, posando sus ojos en los únicos tres escaparates que había en aquella habitación.

Cada escaparate contenía un collar de oro blanco con diamantes colgando de ellos, uno en forma de estrella, otro en forma de rosa con todos sus pétalos y otro en forma de copo de nieve.

No sabía que pudieran adquirir esa forma… pero debía admitir que era hermoso, y hasta sentía ganas de fotografiarlos.

-¿Y bien?- la voz burlona del albino la hizo ruborizar.

-Y-yo…- suspiró resignada. –Bien, lo admito… es… precioso…- sus manos sostuvieron con fuerza su cámara, luchando con el impulso de tomar una foto.

-Gracias.- sonrió con un brillo intrigante en sus ojos bonitos. –Me costaron mucho trabajo, pero valieron la pena si lograron ser del gusto de tan talentosa artista.- Karin se quedó sin aliento.

-¿Tú los hiciste? Quiero decir…- pestañeó, mirando detalladamente los diamantes. -¿Tú les diste esa forma? ¿Cómo se puede lograr eso, y tan joven?- no había creído que fuera posible.

-Mis padres me enseñaron a hacerlo desde pequeño, un poco irresponsable para personas que manejan varios de los materiales más valiosos del mundo, pero la familia Hitsugaya siempre ha estado en el negocio de las joyas y yo no soy la excepción.- miró con orgullo los diamantes.

-¿T-tú eres un Hitsugaya?- tartamudeó nerviosa. Ese era el nombre de la tienda... –N-no sabía que fueras el dueño…- esperaba que su discusión anterior no lo haya enojado tanto como para prohibirle comprar algo allí para Riruka.

-No soy el dueño, mis padres son los dueños, ellos solo me obligan a trabajar aquí porque tienen un retorcido sentido del humor y creen que me hará bien interactuar con los clientes a pesar de que mi tarea cuando dirija la empresa será administrar y crear… Y la verdad… estaba siendo un trabajo de lo más aburrido hasta que tú llegaste.- la miró con una sonrisa que hizo a su corazón latir fuertemente contra todo pronóstico.

¿Qué diablos pasaba con ella?, se preguntó sonrojándose.

-Umm… ¿gracias?- se removió incómoda.

-Por cierto.- la miró divertido. –Puedes fotografiar los collares si quieres, si son solo para ti…-

-¡Claro! Eh… ¡Gracias!- sonrió sin poder evitarlo y comenzó a sacar varias fotografías a los tres collares, más que nada al del copo de nieve… ese especialmente le gustaba.

-¿Terminaste, Kurosaki?- Hitsugaya estaba oficialmente divertido con ella.

-Umm…- sacó una última foto al del copo de nieve. –Sí, gracias, Hitsugaya. Y puedes llamarme Karin, si quieres.- prefería ser llamada por su nombre pero no lo forzaría si no quería.

-Entonces tú puedes llamarme Toshiro, Karin.- ella se lo quedó mirando un rato. ¿Con que ese era su nombre, eh? ¿Y habían estado hablando/discutiendo tanto tiempo sin haberse presentado oficialmente? Wow.

-Claro.- sonrió, guardando la cámara.

-Disculpa, Karin, ¿me permitirías tomar una foto a mí?- preguntó sorprendiéndola.

-Eh… bien…- con algo de duda, volvió a sacar la cámara, congelándose con ella en sus manos cuando sintió un material frío rodearle el cuello y un peso pequeño contra su esternón. -¿Qué…?...- se quedó sin aliento.

Toshiro acababa de colocarle el collar del copo de nieve.

-Perfecto…- susurró contra su oído, haciéndola estremecer. –Ahora puedo tomar la foto.- tomó la cámara de sus manos y se alejó un par de pasos. –Sonríe.- Karin lo ignoró y tomó el dije de diamante en su mano, maravillándose con su belleza, y justo cuando una pequeña sonrisa tiró de sus labios, el flash de su cámara la cegó.

-¡Oye!- se frotó los ojos, maldiciendo no haber sacado esa cosa.

-Gracias por la foto.- le regresó la cámara.

-De nada, son 200 yenes.- le sacó la lengua.

-¿Crees que con el collar baste?- indagó como si en serio lo dudara.

-Muy gracioso.- guardó la cámara y llevó sus manos tras su nuca para quitarse el collar, pero en solo dos grandes pasos el albino se acercó a ella y sujeto sus muñecas, impidiéndole quitarse el collar. -¿Qué diablos crees que haces?- chilló sonrojada.

-Te estoy obsequiando el collar, es mío y quiero que tú lo tengas.- dijo simplemente.

-Estás loco…- ese collar debía valer más que su casa y su auto y todos los billetes que alguna vez había ganado en su vida juntos.

-Todos los artistas estamos locos.- le sonrió. –Y el collar es tuyo, porque yo creía que no podía ser más bello hasta que te lo vi puesto.-

Bueno, ahora ella oficialmente debía parecer un tomate.

-De ninguna manera voy a aceptar esta joya.- declaró firmemente, haciendo lo posible por ocultar su rubor.

-No te estoy dando una opción al respecto. Te la obsequió, como un recordatorio de que las joyas también pueden ser obras de arte.-

-¡Yo no…!...-

-Ahora, ¿no decías que querías un regalo para una amiga tuya?- trató de cambiar de tema pero no había manera en el infierno de que lo dejaría ganar esta discusión.

-¡Sí, pero eso no…!...-

-¿Y cuáles son sus gustos?- no la dejó hablar mientras la arrastraba fuera de aquella sala.

-Las cosas lindas y tontas de niñitas.- rodó los ojos. -¡Pero respecto al collar…!...-

-De casualidad, ¿le gusta el color rosa?- siguió sin dejarla acabar.

-Ama ese estúpido color. Pero Toshiro, yo no puedo aceptar…-

-Entonces creo que tengo la joya indicada para ella.-

-¿Eh? ¿La tienes?- la esperanza de cumplir el objetivo por el que había entrado a esa joyería en primer lugar la hizo olvidar sus protestas respecto al collar del copo de nieve.

-¿Qué te parece?- se fue hasta detrás del mostrador y sacó una caja color rosa chillón, que contenía un collar de oro con un enorme y llamativo dije color rosa chillón y muchas decoraciones de joyas pequeñitas que simulaban ser animalitos lindos.

-Wow… es lo más horrible que vi en mi vida.- se maravilló. -¡Es perfecto! ¡Le encantará!- sonrió sacando su tarjeta de crédito.

Tuvo una pequeña pataleta respecto a lo caro que era ese pedazo de asco color rosa ante la mirada divertida de Toshiro, pero lo pagó y esperó a que se lo embolsara un poco impaciente, porque realmente su mirada fija hace tiempo que la ponía demasiado nerviosa para su gusto.

-Gracias por su compra.- le sonrió acompañándola hasta la puerta.

Karin estaba a punto de despedirse cuando de repente recordó el valioso trozo de diamante que tenía colgando del cuello.

-¡Oh, cierto!- quiso quitarse el collar pero Hitsugaya fue más rápido e inmediatamente la sacó fuera de la tienda. -¡Oye, te dije que no voy a quedarme con esto!- de ninguna maldita manera.

-Y yo te dije que es tuyo.- frunció el ceño pero luego relajó el gesto y le sonrió. –Pero si tanto quieres devolvérmelo, aceptó que lo hagas en el restaurante a dos cuadras de aquí el domingo a las siete, así también me entregas la foto que saque, ¿qué dices?- luchó duro para sonar lleno de confianza en sí mismo, pero el rubor en sus mejillas y el evidente nerviosismo en sus ojos lo delataba, y justamente por eso fue que la Kurosaki no lo abofeteó en la cara y en cambio sonrió.

-¿Qué tal a las cinco en la cafetería frente a la plaza?- él se vio claramente sorprendido por su aceptación.

-S-suena… genial.- sonrió más relajado, le gustaba mucho más así.

-Bien, pues… hasta entonces.- decidió no decir nada más y subió a su auto que había estacionado en frente, ocultando el collar bajo su blusa prometiéndose a sí misma que aunque lo amará nada en el mundo iba a impedir que se lo devolviera este domingo.

Puso el auto en marcha mientras miraba por los retrovisores como él no volvía a entrar a la tienda probablemente hasta que la perdió de vista. Que chico tan confuso… acababa de conocerlo y ya sentía que esto fue solo el comienzo de algo que tenía miedo de nombrar.

Suspiró y luego sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Sea lo que sea que comenzara con Hitsugaya Toshiro… no podía ser tan malo. La manera en la que él la hacía comportarse le parecía una locura, pero como ya bien dijo, todos los artistas estamos locos.

Fin.

Holis! :D

Bueno, ya me canse de fingir estar enojada xD No dure nada... :P

La fotografia y la joyeria tambien es arte, no? owo

El quinto cap de Mi Rey se retrasara un poco, sorry :c Y tambien el cuarto de Extraterrestrial, por ahora...

Es que estoy trabajando en un OS especial por un aniversario del número de OS HK muy especial!

Ya pase los 125 OS! Y aun ni estoy cerca de los 150! Pueden adivinar que otro numero de OS querría una HitsuKarinista obsesiva como yo celebrar? ;D A la primera que adivine le dedico el proximo OS y claro, se ganara su galleta ;) Oferta irresistible, sho lo shé :v(?

Aquí tienen esta cosa rara larguita como perdón por mi ausencia nwnU

Tengo sueño~

Los personajes de Tite Kubo y espero que esto les haya gustado!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
